


Trigun Drabbles & Short Fic

by MistressRenet



Category: Trigun
Genre: 100_bullets, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: What it says on the box.





	1. Before

He doesn't trust the men, though their smiles are broad and they all say they're ministers. He misses the orphanage already.

Stupid Livio's crying. He smacks the twerp to try to snap him out of it but it just makes him cry harder, his white-blond hair vibrating when he sobs. Like crying's going to make any of this better.

"Kid." He looks up. Master Chapel. "You okay?"

He nods. He's already figured out not to give too much away.

Chapel kneels before Livio. "We'll be there soon," he promises. "Then we'll start having fun."

 _I bet,_ Nicholas D. Wolfwood thinks.


	2. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfwood's annoyed.

He wouldn't have stepped on the sunglasses but last night, when they were jerking each other off, pretending to think of the girls, Vash had done _something,_ Wolfwood could never figure out quite what but it was _good,_ really fucking good, and he'd stuttered out "Vash," and Vash had smiled at him in the dark, and his traitor hand had reached out and found Vash's chest, and they'd somehow ended up touching, really touching, and for half a second they weren't pretending anything at all. And it had been so _fucking_ good.

And _that's_ why he stepped on the sunglasses.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfwood's good where he is.

"Come on," he says. "Watch the sunrise."

I sit beside him.

After a minute, he gets down on his side, puts his head in my lap.

Huh. Wasn't expecting that.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I look down. Blond hair on my lap, his eyes focused on the sky, morning light touching his face. "Yeah."

"Thank you." He nestles his head in deeper. "I know you wanted to get going."

"Couple minutes won't hurt." I reach into my jacket and find a cigarette.

I want to ask him if he cuddles with all his traveling companions. But then he might move.


	4. Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly and Wolfwood this time.

Wolfwood stares at the shelves again, then his money, then the shelves.  
Finally he sighs and counts out the money he'll need before the next payment.  
He looks at the shelves again, curses under his breath.  
The guy behind the counter glares at him. "Can I help you, mister?"  
"Yeah," he says, resigned to his fate.

"Oooh...chocolate cheesecake, my favorite!"  
Wolfwood smiles at her. "Eat up."  
He sits opposite her, watches her eat. "Don't you want any, Mr. Priest?"  
"Nah. I'm not really hungry."  
"You're not smoking, either. Are you all right?"  
"Yeah," he says. "They just didn't have any at the store."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's more crackfic. Spoilers for the series and comic.

"But what happened?" Nick asked, not for the first time, not for the last. "To Knives?"  
"He died," Meryl said.  
"Did Uncle Vash kill him?"  
"Uncle Vash doesn't kill people, honey."  
"He killed Legato."  
"That was to save us," she said.  
"But what happened?"  
Meryl bit her lower lip. "He died. People just die sometimes." _Though not,_ she admitted to herself, _very often on Gunsmoke._  
They had been standing around the grave, Milly already putting her hand on her stomach out of habit.  
"He wasn't a bad man," Meryl had said. "He tried to be good."  
"And he took care of the children," Milly said. "At the orphanage. And..."  
"He always swallowed," Knives said. "Every time."  
Vash had brought his gun out, cocked it in the same smooth motion, and shot him in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' spoilers on this one. Melancholy and a little unrequited (or maybe just doomed) love.

Things have changed-- everything's changed-- but they've stuck together. Years, now, the two of them. It's been nice, having someone, finally.

  
They've picked up a couple kids along the way, but they've grown up, made their own way. Wolfwood says they're too old to look after any more, which probably means they'll end up taking care of another one soon.

But they are getting old. Wolfwood's hair is white, now; Vash has only a single streak of blond left. Maybe he can talk the priest into adopting a cat this time.

They don't make love as often, anymore, but they still make love, touching each other in the moonlight, the wind blowing through the curtains. Wolfwood bitches about the open window, but he leaves it.Wolfwood is relaxed, gentle, in bed; he laughs a lot.

They curl into each other's arms at night, wake in the morning to sunlight.

It is not a bad life.

It is more, so much more, than Vash deserves.

And what does Wolfwood deserve?

Vash comes out of the dream, dislodges a rock. _More than this,_ he thinks. _He deserved more than this._

It's deep enough now.

He climbs out of the grave and kneels down to the shrouded body. He leans down and kisses the priest's head for the first and last time.

"I knew it couldn't happen," he says. "But it was nice to hope."


	7. Best Offer in a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly/Wolfwood. For Jaina.

Meryl was smiling.

It made him nervous.

"What's going on?" Wolfwood asked suspiciously.

"Vash passed out." She ran her tongue over her lips.

"Look, Meryl...."

"Milly's passed out right beside him." She was walking up to him, walking _in_ to him, backing him up against the motel room door. "Open the door, preacher man."

Wolfwood thought about saying no, but the thought of being menaced with all those derringers was decidedly unappealing.

Meryl ran her hands slowly down her body, and hell, _that_ was appealing.

He turned around and unlocked the door as Meryl slid her hand into his waistband.

Later, when Meryl's skirt was up around her waist and his hands were under her shirt, he'd wonder why he ever objected at all. She had _nice_ breasts, really nice, and she always whimpered when he touched her nipples; he circled them with his fingertips and she flat-out moaned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Come _on,"_ she said, and he slid in and she _pushed_ back, and that was good. She was a wildcat, every time, fingering herself while he watched, talking him into the craziest shit.

It was the best deal he'd ever had, as long as they didn't get caught.


	8. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vash gets his first glimpse behind the mask.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood had the best mask Vash had ever seen, aside from his own.

You could never trust a mask. Vash could hardly trust his own.

But he was funny, and Vash didn't mind his company. And it kept the insurance girls off him for a bit, and Wolfwood away from them.

He hadn't expected the mask to drop so readily in front of a couple of beggar kids.

A different person altogether looked at them, counted the coins out, and handed two-thirds of them away with a smile.

Vash watched him, and wondered what else was hidden away.


End file.
